Unstoppable
by dizzyamypayne
Summary: this is a basic story of the upcoming gg episode 3x17...jenny loves nate, but will she have him...after all he does love serena...


**Here is about Nate & Serena and how Jenny is in love with Nate...but will she have him??**

**Hope you like it :D**

_========================================================================================================== It was the first day of spring in the Upper-east side and it was also Nate Archibald's Birthday....his 20th Birthday. And what's better than waking up beside the love of your life?_

_Nate and Serena woke up in his bed.....it was perfect. Nate could feel Serena's eyelashes fluttering open on his chest....but he was too tired to sit up....she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and said...._

Serena: good morning birthday boy.....

Nate loved the sound of her voice beside him he just had to reply.....

Nate: ha ha good morning

Nate sat up to kiss Serena.....they couldn't resist...

Serena: so how are you feeling?  
Nate: is it ok if i say tired?  
Serena: ha ha yes!

_They looked at each other..they still couldn't believe that they were lying on the same bed, as a couple.....and another kiss came..._

Serena: hey i was thinking...that we could maybe spend some more time together

Nate: yeah......cause i've been missing you

Serena: yeah....i've been missing you too...listen i have something planned for you, meet me in my suite at in a couple of hours?  
Nate: yeah....ok babe

_Serena crawled across the bed and gave him a kiss..._

Serena: Love you Nate: love you too

_They smiled as she got dressed in nate's shirt and her pants and headed to her apartment._  
_A while after S left Jenny came up to Nate's......he was surprised to see her..but she was pleased to see him....._

Nate: oh...hey Jenny Jenny: hey!

_Nate gave jenny a kind of sister/brother hug......_

Jenny: i would ask you for lunch, but you and serena probably have plans.  
Nate: um....not right now,but it will have to be before 1:00 Jenny: Why?  
Nate: oh Serena's planned something for my birthday.....

_When Nate wasn't looking Jenny rolled her eyes...._

Nate: that's ok with you isn't it?  
Jenny: yes totally...i mean she is your girlfriend Nate: god...i love her so so much...i mean i'vewaited years to be with her....

_Jenny's eyes filled with anger she felt as if she could kill serena and have nate all to herself....._

Jenny: i feel happy for you.  
Nate: thanks jenny....

_so they went for lunch and talked about how things were at school and college etc. Nate thought of jenny as a sister but she thought of him more....she was trying to take his mind off of serena and onto her.....at serena's...._

Serena: OH! NO! he'll be coming any minute and the cake isn't here yet!  
Darota: don't worry der woodsen, the cake will come in 5 mins.....

_The cake came a little while later...._

Serena: where is he he was supposed to be here 30 mins ago?!

_Nate came up the elevator.....everyone yelled surprise, he was beaming of joy....he walked up and kissed serena.....she had planned an assasin type game for nate...._

Serena: ok the rules of the game are simple.....you can get shot 3 times and after that your out...and you can shoot a person up to 10 times....any questions?

_Eric and darota raised their hands...._

Serena: yes Eric?  
Eric: yeah...when are we starting?  
Darota: presisly!  
Serena: right now......now stop moaning Eric: yeah whatever...

_Jenny came up the elevator...._

Jenny: hi nate!  
Nate: oh hey jenny....you knew about this?  
Jenny: serena begged me not to tell you.  
Nate: well good to see you here....

_He went up to serena and hugged and kissed her.......jenny just stared at them in anger._  
_when the game begun nate and serena kept hiding from each other, behind buildings, cars and in alleyways._

_Jenny wasn't interested in the game...she was interested in Nate...so she followed Nate until she saw him going into a building-she saw serena going the other way...he must have thought serena was in there..but he was alone._  
_she had a chance. Jenny crept into the building after him, he was in a room looking for serena, he saw jenny by the door....._

Nate: hey jenny..have you seen serena??  
Jenny: well she's not about here.  
Nate: well i better go and look for her.

_Nate reached over jenny to grab the door handle, she took the chance and reached for his lips and kissed him....it only lasted for half a second,he backed away right away....he was shocked and angry...._

Nate: WHAT ARE YU DOING!  
Jenny: kissing you

_She tried to give him another one but he pushed her away....._

Nate: WELL DON'T!! Jenny i have a girlfriend!  
Jenny: but she won't have to know.  
Nate: look jenny,

_Nate's voice grew more quiet and slower...._

Nate:i love serena with all my heart...i've waited ages for this relationship to work.  
and i don't want you screwing it up....jenny your more like a sister to me.....do you understand?  
Jenny: a sister!  
Nate: yeah.....look im sorry if you feel that way, but i love serena.....

_Nate left jenny to go and look for serena....jenny was more angry than disapointed.....when nate found serena she was shooting vanessa and she was shooting serena with the play guns._  
_Then dan came and got vanessa...._

Dan: hey guys meet you back at the apartment?  
Nate: yeah we'll see you in 10

*_So nate, serena and all the others headed back to serena's apartment, this time it was 5:00 pm._  
_Serena also threw Nate a birthday party....nate was hugging serena and kissing her neck...*_

Chuck: now guys we dont want to see you two snogging each others faces off....

*_Jenny was watching nate and serena....she knew that she wanted nate and she knew that she had to break them up....poor little j she just can't seem to get the fact that nate doesn't want her.......he only wants serena.*_

Nate: i love you....and thank you..

*_they kissed*_

Serena: i love you too....it is your birthday after all.  
Nate: i'mjust glad your here with me.  
Serena: i meant to ask you earlier...why were you spending time with jenny, when you were supposed to be here with me?  
Nate; because she asked me for lunch....and i went but, i lost track of the time.  
Serena: oh...that's ok....i love you

_they gave each other another kiss,Nate headed off....jenny had her chance, so she walked right up to serena in anger...._

Serena: oh! hey jenny are you enjoying the party?

_*she put on a fake smile and said*_

Jenny: oh....yeah it's really nice of you to do that for nate.  
Serena: thanks...i don't know what it is with me and nate, i mean i was his first love and he was mine and...here we are a couple finally...i've never been so happy....

_**when she wasn't looking....jenny rolled her eyas again.....she looked oppisite serena and said.....*_

Jenny: what can you say, he picked the most famous slut in manhattan.  
Serena: excuse me?.....what did you say?  
Jenny: oh come on serena.....you don't love him and quite frankly he doesn't deserve you....

_*serena looked around to make sure no one was looking..she tried not to cause a fuss....so she kept her voice low..*_

Serena: excuse me jenny i do love nate....we are happily in love ok!  
Jenny: what a load of shit.....he's in love with me serena....he said so himself.  
Serena: unlikely jenny........i think it's time for you to leave...

_*serena was leading jenny ut of the door......until*_

Jenny: just to let you know we kissed....

_*nate overheard, j and s talking.......serena turned to nate, he just knew by the look on jenny's face and the look on serena's she knew......*_

Jenny: have a nice night...'lovebirds'  
*jenny left....but serena just stood there staring at nate....he looked at her face..her eyes filled up with tears*  
Serena: how...*her voice was breaking* how...how.

*_she couldn't finish...she walked away into her bedroom....nate ran after her....she was lying on her bed crying, he came in and she faced away from him....he crawled onto the bed and hugged her...she couldn't tell him to leave she loved him..*_

Nate: serena it wasn't me.  
*serena sat up in anger*  
Serena: so what nate it wasn't your lips locking hers...you cheated on me.  
Nate: NO!! i would never do that!!, look a couple of hours ago....i was looking for you in the pantry...jenny came in, i asked if she seen you, she said no..so i was heading out to look for you...when i was opening the door she reached up and kissed me.  
Serena: how long?  
Nate: not even a second....i backed away from her and explained to her that i only love you....and that she's more like a sister to me.  
Serena: well...she's obviously in love with you.  
Nate: well that's too bad.  
Serena: she said i was a slut and that you love her and that i don't deserve you.  
Nate: serena lookat me....i love you, and you are not a slut. Looki would never do anything to hurt you.....i would never think about datiing another woman but you....

*_serena sat up and kissed nate*_

Serena: i trust you nate....and i love you so so much....oh! shoot we better go.  
Nate: what for?!

*_she grabbed his hand as they left the room....they stood there*_

Nate: why are we standing here?  
Serena: you'll see....

_*all of a sudden everyone was staring at him...then darota came through with a birthday cake and every one sang happy birthday.......nate was in smiles....*_

Serena: make a wish...

*_nate looked at serena smiling......he blew out the candles and made a wish*_

Serena: so what was was the wish.....

_he looked at her smiling._

Nate: that we would never be apart....

_their eyes filled up......he was hugging her , admiring her....and they said..._

Serena: i love you nate Nate: i love you serena van der woodsen......and i will never leave you

_Well, well looks like little j missed out on 'her' prince charming. Guess she couldn't see that these two are made for each other and nothing and no one can stop them......_

**_You know you love me......_**  
** xoxo Gossip Girl**


End file.
